


Miami Rick x Reader ~ I WARNED YOU ~

by FictionalxReader



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Possibly other Ricks, Praise Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalxReader/pseuds/FictionalxReader
Summary: He killed your dad, probably will kill you too at some point, but still you jump into his car...





	1. ~He looked at me, It's not surprise~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy :)

The clock was ticking, you were lying on the hard floor, restricted from both your arms and feet and blindfolded, what happened in the last 24 hours was a total fuzz, first thing you knew, you were just enjoying a normal Saturday lying in bed and watching YouTube on your phone and now you were in a safehouse your father and you broke in, because apparently he was not exactly a normal sales man, he was a salesman though but for a drug lord and because of him you were now here awaiting probably your death, while he was facing his judgment in the other room, every time he screamed your skin had chills, you could hear the howls, the curses, the blows of metal against skin, the crackling of bones, it was torture both for him and you until suddenly it all stopped, a silence that made your guts flip and your heart stop. Few moments later you heard footsteps coming to your direction.

 **“and now what the hell am I gonna do with you?”** A raspy voice spoke from above you, you didn’t move, fear paralyzing your whole body.

You felt a kick at your side but didn’t even flinch, maybe if you played dead he would leave and you could get a chance to escape and… a crushing pressure on your wrists made you whimper and retort from the pain and as soon as you let out your first cry the oppression stopped but left a lingering burning sensation.

 **“trying to play dead huh?”** Suddenly you felt a hand grabbing the back of your shirt and pulled you up until you were standing, you felt like loosing your balance from your feet being so close together but then you felt the rope tugging them being cut.

 **“don’t do anything stupid”** he said again and then started dragging you still blindfolded and basically handcuffed across the room and out of it, down the stairs and when you felt the hot summer breeze on your skin, you knew you were outside, then the darkness you’ve been kept in suddenly faded into a starry sky but even those little twinkles hurt.

 **“get in”** the man that had ‘freed’ you ordered and it was then when you finally saw him, he was older, way older than you, even than your father, spiky blue hair, sunglasses, pink coat, a blue shirt with lighter blue pants and a toothpick on his mouth. **“are you deaf or something b-bitch? I said get in”** he belched already from inside the topless red mustang and stared at you, a shiver went down your spine, your eyes darted from side to side of the street and then to the house… your dad was the first thing you thought **“If you think your daddy is still there I don’t want to break it to you princess but he is dead, I killed him, and probably I’m going to kill you too if you come or you’ll die in there anyway, it doesn’t matter what you do, you’re still dying so, what will it be?”**

As much as you wanted to run back and cry your eyes out over your dead father, you for some reason felt an immense curiosity about this old man, it wasn’t exactly something logical, it was an impulse, you could have just turned around and walk off, as far as you saw he didn’t even care if you did that or not… but before you knew it, you were driving on the streets of Miami Florida 130 miles/hour the lights of the streets being the only witnesses of your decision.

 

 **“The name’s Rick”** was the only thing he said during the whole ride.


	2. ~A deal is a deal~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter :D please enjoy!

**“Hey Mooooorrrtyyyyyyy, I brought you a present baby, check it out!”**  your new escort, or guardian or owner, you didn’t even know what to call him even, entered the place as if he was the owner which it was probably the case. Both of you had driven up from one side of the city to the very heart of Miami until arriving at a very luxurious but vintage 80’s night club, ‘The creepy Morty’ were the turned off lights outside, after all it was almost 7 am, customers had been long gone since about an hour ago.

 **“What the hell Rick!?”**  a little kid yelled at the man when he noticed your presence, he was sitting on the stage where the pole was counting what you guessed were the earning of the night, your eyes took the time to wander around the place trying to ignore the funny smells that came to your nostrils, it was a pretty old-fashioned, of course it would look way better when the lights were off and the pink neon ones on the ceiling were on instead of the twinkling yellow ones, either way, the vibe of the place gave you a little bit of goosebumps, you knew these kinds of places weren’t made for any decent girl, but once again, you weren’t decent anymore, circumstantially speaking, your dad had been murdered by the man standing next to you and without a second thought you accepted coming along with him, it was as if a gravitational pull drew you closer to him, you stared at him maybe a little too much and could feel the gaze of the boy smashing yours, you had to look away with your heart pumping on your cheeks.  **“you were supposed to go get some unfinished business done not shopping”**  Morty, if that was his actual name, gave you a displeased grin that made you feel uncomfortable and kind of angry at the same time, until now you noticed the lollipop stick that was hanging out his mouth being pulled and a faint smell of cherry came back at you, but also smelled like alcohol, was he even 18?

 **“Quit your bitching, you said you needed more dancers and-and here I go thinking y-y-you would be happy about it”**  Rick belched in annoyance and looked at you from under his sunglasses before reaching for the flask inside his pink coat, you had to admit, he was quite hypnotizing and of course very irreverent, he was screaming at a boy after all, which made you wonder, what kind of relationship they had? Your guts flipped at the thought of the together… the kid was a male right? But after all, it is Miami bitch.

 **“And since when you care about my happiness old man?”**  the sun-kissed boy bit back with a cocky grin and looked back at you again, hands on hips and mean looking, but you could feel him scan you for a minute, you didn’t know what to do, should you move or stay still, you were utterly nervous and tried to avoid eye contact as much as you could.

Morty on the other hand had to admit, even just to himself, that it was true that they were running out of dancers, the last two got killed mid-show by Rick’s drug lord enemies, of course you didn’t need to know that, but he was still really confused and overthinking on why out of nowhere and by himself Rick had brought you in here. He thought about something he had heard on the citadel but discarded it as soon as it popped up.

 **“Just shut up and put her on the stage, I want to see what s-she- what she can do”**  Rick took another gulp from his flask, this time his eyes landed on you with an ulterior motive and your heart sank, of course he wouldn’t only let you come with him like that, that would have been pretty fucking easy and since when your life was? Your mom was dead, because of cancer and now your dad was too because of some “unfinished business” he had with your now you know owner, you were starting to feel a little bit of panic, what did he meant by what you could do, if he meant what you could do on the pole, oh boy you were doomed, you had never danced before and never intended to do so by coming here.

 **“Excuse me sir, but I think I made a mistake by coming here… I am sorry I can’t…. I just can’t…”**  you started to stutter due the anxiety and gave a few steps back to the entrance behind you when you saw Rick snap his fingers at some dangerous looking guys that were sitting on the bar and the point at your escape route, they immediately got the wordless command and closed it and stood there looking threatening at you, the blood that was pumping so hard and fast through your veins immediately froze.

 **“Sorry to hear that princess but you just can’t back off from a deal, not with me”**  the blue haired gangster made his way elegantly towards one of the small sofas that were in front of the stage and threw his weight down, Morty drew closer to him and sat on the handles of the furniture with a smug smile, he was enjoying the little power game he was playing on you, you on the other hand were totally terrified.  **“Don’t made the same mistakes you father did or y-y-you will end up just like him sweetheart”**  he stated harshly and then you felt the seriousness of your situation, you had accepted to tagging along with a drug lord, or whatever the hell he was, you were cornered and if you tried to escape he would put a bullet in your skull, no doubt, now what the hell have you done to yourself?

 **“Now come with me, we gotta dress you up, or better said, undress you”**  after a small awkward silence the kid finally spoke and stood up from his place, walking towards and up the stage, you looked by the corner of your eyes over the door and saw the massive men still guarding it and then sighed in defeat, there was no going back, you would escape, later, when you saw the opportunity. You followed him up the stage to a secret room behind it, it looked like a Barbie dream house, it was all hot pink with furry floor and a mirror the covered the whole wall with some tables that had make up supplies and oversized bean cushions that were different shades of pink as well, a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling providing enough light and on the left wall there was an enormous closet which Morty approached as soon as he closed the door behind you.

 **“Sit over there, I’m gonna look something for you in here, they are all my size but the other dancers left clothes too”**  he stated and you did as you were told, the cushion was really soft and for a moment you didn’t mind being held against your will.

 **“He said you were running out of dancers… what happened to the other ones?”**  you innocently asked but it apparently hit a nerve since you saw the small body tense up at the other side of the room.

 **“Why don’t you start by introducing yourself, I’m pretty sure your name isn’t princess right?”**  you quickly looked at your fidgeting hands, of course that wasn't your name, now that you came in count, nor him or Rick knew your name, god the man didn’t even cared to ask, that is just how fucked you were.

 **“My name is [Y/N]… just [Y/N]”**  your voice came out a little gloomy, not like you had any family to refer to anymore. You heard a little chuckle from the kid.

 **“It does sound like a stripper name y’know”**  he joked and you had to admit it.

 **“I know, it’s not the first time someone tells me that but I’ve never danced in my life though… I mean exotic dancing”**  you tried to play along ignoring the little feeling of annoyance, it was indeed not the first time someone told you that but it didn’t mean it made you feel less upset about it.

 **“You’ll have to learn fast if you want to stay here prin… sorry [Y/N], we need more dancers and if you can’t be one, then you are of no use, not for me or Rick”**  you bit your bottom lip a little, you will have to do this to survive, like it or not.  **“anyway, don’t think too much about it, I’m Morty by the way and that asshole you met is my grandpa Rick, he owns the club”**  the boy continued on his search for the right attire after saying that.

 **“he is your grandfather? But you two don’t look… related…”**  the boy looked back at you again with an eyebrow up  **“I mean, you look pretty and well you know, how does he even let you dance? What about your parents?”**  you tried not to say something to upset him but of course you failed miserably, you could see his mouth tensing up in a fine line and his eyes narrowing, he tried to hid it behind his cheetah printed crop coat but you could still see a fist curling up.

 **“just shut up and try not fuck things up ok, you are not in a very good position right now”**  the kid bit back angrily and looked back into the closet, you were left speechless and of course embarrassed, it made you feel a little better that you weren’t the only one with a fucked-up family though, but honestly you could say maybe his was just a little worse.

Several minutes went by in silence until finally he reached over you and threw you some black laced strings.

 **“put this one and walk outside when you are ready”**  those were the only words that echoed in the room before the dry sound of the door slamming close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it all!!  
> Honestly I dont see miami morty as weak as the other mortys, I see him like a bad bitch and thats how I want to portray him throughout the dialogue just as Rick.  
> Critiques are welcomed!  
> And sorry for any grammatical mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, first time writing for the fandom, and of course is not even about the good old C-137, if you made it this far Thank you very much for reading it all!!!  
> I'm still figuring out how the characters are so forigive me if the dialogue seems off  
> And also coming back from a very long writer's Block, this wouldn't be possible without my very beautiful Cinnammon roll Beta LucDeep <3 go check her stories too!!!  
> Critiques are welcome :3


End file.
